La fiesta pagana
by milly loca
Summary: La casa de Francia, mas un montón de países, mas un poco de Alcohol, igual a una fiesta que termino en desastre y en un trauma para mas de uno. Fail de resumen, pero léanlo.


**Ok aquí esta otra historia que se me ocurrió mientras que escuchaba una de las canciones que me gustan de mago de oz, "Fiesta Pagana", en mi opinión una de las mejores de las muchas que tienen, pero bueno espero que les guste esta loca historia que me llego la inspiración mientras escuchaba esta canción.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, sino de su genialoso creador Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **La Fiesta Pagana.**

Era una tarde tranquila en casa de Francia, no tenia nada que hacer ese día, y estaba pensando en que hacer recién era viernes y los jefes de todos les habían dado el día libre, así que mientras pensaba decidió llamar a sus amigos del alma, Antonio y Gilbert, para ver que se les ocurría hacer a ellos, cuando llegaron los tres empezaron a pensar en que hacer, hasta que a España se le ocurrió una ideota.

-¡Ya se, ¿que tal si hacemos una fiesta?!-Exclamo el español con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Estoy con España!-Le siguió Prusia.

-La verdad no es mala idea, mas a parte el fin esta empezando, y hay que celebrarlo-Dijo Francia, para después irse a su laptop y en el Faceboock poner la notificación, que decía algo así.

" _URGENTE:_

 _FIESTA EN MI CASA, HABRÁ MUCHA DIVERSIÓN, MÚSICA Y DEMÁS, SOLO UNA COSA, TRAIGAN ALCOHOL DE SU PAÍS, TENEMOS QUE TENER DIVERSIDAD HONHONHON, UNA COSA MAS, NO SE ACEPTAN AGUA FIESTAS, ESO VA PARA TI INGLATERRA."_

Después de enviar la invitación, esta no tardo en tener resultados positivos en todas las naciones que sin duda aceptaron ir llevando licor de sus países, claro que las mujeres no podían ir ya que esa misma noche tenían una pijamada entre ellas y se lo hicieron saber a Francia, pero de los hombres iban, no había duda de eso, en ese momento, el Bad Friends Trió empezó a arreglar la casa para esa noche y demás cosas que tenían que hacer.

Cunado terminaron se dedicaron a esperar a que los demás llegaran, dieron las seis y empezaron a llegar todos para las nueve ya estaba la casa llena de gente y la fiesta empezó, todos comían, bebían, jugaban a "verdad o reto", entre otras cosas, pero las cosas se empezaron a salir de control cuando ya media fiesta estaba ebria, incluso los mas aguantadores estaban con cantidades industriales de alcohol en las venas, y mientras mas ebrios mas locos se ponían.

-¡Polonia, ¿verdad o reto?!-Grito Francia con botella de vino en mano.

-¡Reto!

-¡Hazle un baile sexy a Lituania!-Exclamo Estonia increíblemente ebrio con botella de vodka en la mano.

Polonia por toda respuesta, tomo de cuello de la camisa a Lituania y lo sentó en una silla para después empezar a bailar con la escoba "El tubo" de manera MUY sexy que los demás le empezaron a tirar piropos al polaco, que muy feliz de la bailándole a su lituano, en una momento del baile se le acerco y sin mas le robo un beso al lituano, el cual no tardo en corresponder, Kiku que traía una cámara para grabar la ocacion y tenerla para la posteridad y no tardo en grabar el momento, apesar de que estaba ebrio, su espíritu yaoista era muy fuerte.

Cuando termino el reto, los dos regresaron a su lugar y volvieron a girar la botella de vino vacía (la numero 20 en este caso XD), y la botella se paro en Rusia, el cual sonrió al ver que era su turno.

-¿Verdad o reto?-Pregunto España con un poco de whisky en la mano.

-Reto-Dijo sin mas.

Todos lo pensaron y después entre todos exclamaron:

-¡Trió con Estonia y China!

Los aludidos aunque ebrios temblaron de horror, pero Rusia muy feliz y contento se los llevo cargando a una de las habitaciones de la casa, media hora después, bajo el ruso de lo mas sonriente, arreglándose la ropa y con alguna prenda de las dos naciones, que venían apoyándose entre ellos y todos desarreglados, despeinados y con la mirada perdida, Rusia se acerco a Japón y le dio su cámara de vídeo.

-Gracias, dame una copia después-Le dijo de lo mas tranquilo.

Después de verdades que nadie diría estando sobrio y retos que todos, sin exepcion cumplieron, fueron a hacer otra cosa, salieron de la casa y como cerca había una toma de agua Rusia la destruyo con un fuerte golpe de su tubería y se empezaron a mojar entre ellos en la calle, mientras gritaban tonterías, pero después de eso todos se brincaron la barda del jardín y sin mas se tiraron en la piscina de la casa de Francia, algunos con ropa, otros cuantos en ropa interior era muy divertido, pero eso si, la bebida no se les acababa al parecer.

-¡Su-san, déjame ver ese cuerpo que solo yo como tu esposa puedo ver!-Le ordeno, literalmente, Finlandia a Suecia, el cual algo sonrojado se quito la camisa.

Mientras que en un rincón aparte, Noruega y Dinamarca se estaban besuqueando bien y bonito, el danes tenia al noruego sentado en las piernas mientras se hacían arrumacos detrás de unos arbustos, y Japón que no se perdía nada, estaba grabando, para que en la mañana siguiente miraran la gran fiesta que tuvieron, en ese momento Grecia mira a Japón con la cámara grabando a su alrededor, a un Alemania comiéndose a Italia a besos, un Suecia consintiendo a Finlandia, un América besuqueando a Inglaterra, Francia llevándose a lo oscurito a Canadá, Holanda y Suiza encerrándose en el armario, Prusia y Austria haciendo "cosas de grandes" en la sala, etc, si eso es lo que estaban haciendo en toda la fiesta.

Cuando en ese momento, a Kiku la jalan dentro de un cuarto y cuando menos se da cuento, tiene a Grecia abrazando su cintura y besándolo, en ese momento, Kiku como esta cerca de una mesa de tocador deja la cámara ahí y se deja llevar por el griego hasta la cama, sin percatarse de que la cámara estaba encendida y grabando todo lo que hacían.

Cuando terminaron los dos salieron del cuarto con una sonrisa de satisfacción, solo para ver a Turquía que traía cargando a Egipto, el cual parecía haber perdido el sentido.

-Hasta que salen, si me disculpan, tengo que aprovechar-Dijo Sadiq entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de el, pero después abrió la puerta y se dirijio a Japón-¿Me prestas tu cámara?, te la devolveré cuando termine.

Kiku solo asiente y le da la cámara, Turquía regresa al cuarto y cierra con llave la puerta.

Después de mucho en un cuarto junto al que estaban Turquía y Egipto, se escuchaban gemidos, se asomaron y miraron a Suiza y a Holanda, haciendo cosas "no aptas para menores", se apartaron de la puerta sin hacer ruido (cosa imposible, considerando que ellos eran los que hacían ruido), desde la puerta donde estaban se podían escuchar los gemidos de Suiza y Holanda.

Japón se sonrojo un poco y se fue de allí dejando a Grecia que se quedo dormido, después de un buen rato Turquía en ropa interior sale del cuarto y le regresa la cámara a Kiku y después vuelve al cuarto junto a Egipto, Kiku regresa al cuarto donde estaban Holanda y Suiza, y saca una muy buena toma de lo que hacen en la cama, el holandés encima del suizo embistiéndolo con fuerza, hasta que se vino en el interior de Vash y cayo a su lado rendido, después de eso se fue de ahí en busca de mas material y si que encontró mucho, ya todos estaban en las habitaciones, encerrados con una nación mas, incluso Polonia, Lituania y Estonia, estaban haciendo un muy buen trió.

Después de mucho, se dedico a descansar un rato, ya que si seguía así se iba a morir de desangramiento, ya con un buen material grabado se fue a la computadora de Francia para enviárselo a su amiga Hungría, para que supiera que hacer con el, pero como estaba ebrio no se fijo y lo compartió con todos sus contactos por accidente, pero ya lo sabría en la mañana siguiente, cuando todos estuvieran conscientes de lo que hicieron esa noche loca.

Al la mañana siguiente.

Todos estaban esparcidos por la casa, unos estaban en el jardín, otros en la cocina, otros en el baño, en los armarios, las habitaciones, la sala, etc, en pocas palabras estaban en todos partes, les dolía horrores la cabeza, pero nadie se despertó, hasta que un grito los despertó a todos por completo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Se escucho la voz de Egipto desde una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Todos, aduras penas, fueron corriendo aguantándose las ganas de morirse, ya que con tremendo grito sentían la cabeza les iba a explotar, al llegar a la habitación, miraron a Egipto lanzarle cuanto tenia a la mano a Turquía, el cual esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba de forma ágil mientras el egipcio le gritaba de cosas en su idioma, mientras se cubría su desnudo cuerpo con una sabana.

Pero la cosa no paro allí, ya que del baño salio corriendo Austria, cubierto por una toalla, mientras que Prusia lo perseguía como dios lo trajo al mundo.

-¡Austria, espera por favor, puedo explicarlo!-Corría el pruso detrás de el, pero cuando llego a un cuarto vasio Austria se encerró ahí y no salio.

-¡No voy a salir, Prusia!

-¡Pero Austria...!-No pudo seguir ya que la puerta se abrió por un momento y le tiro una lampara encima.

-Vaya, parece que ellos si que tuvieron una noche salvaje-Comento Grecia que se mantuvo despierto hasta ahora.

Japón cubrió a Prusia con una sabana para que nadie lo mirara y lo jalaron a un rincón, para que nadie se tropezara con el, pero en la habitación que estaba a lado de la de Turquía y Egipto, también se escucho un grito, o mas bien dos.

-¡¿Que rayos hago en la cama contigo!?-Esa era la voz de Suiza, sin duda.

-¡¿Y yo que voy a saber!?-Esa otra era la voz de Holanda.

Después de muchos encuentros inesperados, y otros cuantos que no lo eran, todos se reunieron en la cocina para comer algo y hablar al respecto sobre lo acontecido.

-Bien, estamos aquí reunidos para hablar de un asunto delicado-Dijo Alemania con un sonrojo, todavía no se creía que hubiera despertado en una cama con NADA de ropa junto a Italia.

-¡Si lo que paso la noche de ayer, nadie debe saberlo-Aru!-China tembló ante el recuerdo de Rusia y Corea a su lado al despertar, sin nada de ropa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con China, nadie debe de hablar de esto-Dijo Inglaterra, nada feliz que digamos.

Y así se la pasaron hablando y discutiendo los "pros" y "contras" de la situación y al final se decidieron a callar lo que paso esa noche loca llena de alcohol y mucha diversión, y así todos regresaron a sus casas, sin saber lo que se iba a armar cuando llegaran.

En la casa de Rusia.

El ruso llega hecho polvo, con resaca y desvelado, no tenia ganas de nada en ese momento, solo de dormir, pero daba la impresión de que sus hermanas estaban en la sala de su casa esperándolo para hablar con el sobre algo MUY importante.

-Rusia-chan, perdón si te interrumpimos en algo, pero tenemos que hablar contigo-Dijo Ucrania un poco sonrojada y con una mirada tímida.

Rusia no entendía nada, pero tembló un poco cuando su otra hermana, Bielorrusia, se le acerco con el ceño fruncido y por toda respuesta le enseño su celular en donde se reproducía un vídeo un "poco" comprometedor de el, China y Estonia, dejando al pobre ruso en estado de shock.

-¿Y bien, que tienes que decir a tu favor, nii-san?-Le pregunto seria la bielorrusa.

Pero Rusia no respondió, por mas que le hablaran.

-¿Rusia-chan?-Pregunto Ucrania tocándolo con un dedo.

Al momento de sentir el toque de su hermana mayor, Rusia cayo desmayado al suelo para susto de sus hermanas.

-¡Ahhhhhh, ¿que hemos hecho?!-Grito Bielorrusia espantada.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh, lo matamos!-Grito Ucrania entrando en pánico y llorando.

Pero no era el único que estaba en problemas con sus hermanas, los demás también.

En casa de Suiza.

Estaba Liechtenstein sentada en la sala de la casa del suizo cuando llega su hermano todo desvelado, cansado, con resaca y con un dolor muy agudo en cierta parte de su anatomía, que le dará un poco de problemas al sentarse y al caminar por mas o menos unas cuantas semanas, volteo y miro a su hermanita frente al monitor de la laptop, con un sonrojo y un pañuelo en su nariz.

-¿Liechtenstein, que haces despierta a esta hora?-Pregunto mirando la hora en un reloj.

-Ahm...hola Onii-sama...ahm yo-Se puso nerviosa tratando de evitar que su hermano mirara lo que ella miraba.

-Lily, ¿que tienes ahí?-Dijo llamando la atención de la chica.

Liechtenstein supo que cuando la llamaba por su nombre humano era que se ponía serio, ella por toda respuesta se quito y dejo que mirara la pantalla de la laptop, grande fue la sorpresa de Vash cuando vio lo que su hermanita estaba viendo, era un vídeo de el y otros cuantos haciendo "cositas", por así decirlo en la fiesta de la noche anterior, lo cual le ocasiono un desmayo al instante, asustando a su hermana.

-¡Ahhhhhhh, Onii-sama despierta!-Grito asustada la chica al ver que su hermano mayor no reaccionaba.

Y así sucesivamente se fueron enterando de que su "pequeño comvivio" fue grabado y subido a sus redes sociales, lo cual no ayudaba, pero sin duda la peor parte se la llevaron el par de bálticos, Polonia y el par de nórdicos, que fueron por su hijo a la casa del hermano menor de los dos primeros.

Llegaron y los miraron con una cara de espanto y horror, sin duda habían visto algo traumatico que los marco de por vida.

-¿Letonia, estas bien?-Pregunto el mayor de los tres Bálticos.

El niño lo volteo a ver con los ojos bien abiertos y un gran sonrojo en la cara.

-S-si-Dijo mientras temblaba como gelatina al igual que Sealand.

-Vamonos ya Sea-kun-Hablo de forma calmada Finlandia, notando que algo le pasaba a su hijo.

Sealand no dijo nada solo asintió y se despidió de Letonia, los dos con una mirada prometieron no hablar con nadie de lo que vieron en sus notificaciones de FB, ya que sin duda alguno los dejo marcados de por vida, los dos bálticos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir y Polonia se quedo a dormir por que tenia mucho sueño como para irse a su casa.

Pero sin duda, lo peor de todo fue que sus jefes lo vieron y sin mas les dieron la regañisa de sus vidas, junto con un gran sermón, que nunca se les olvidaría.

Pero salio algo bueno de todo esto, y era que Hungría salio ganando ya que consiguió material de primera mano el cual sin duda la puso muy feliz, a ella y a sus compañeras fujoshis y por que no, también a Japón.

No sin dudas todos aprendieron una gran lección: que si bebían, tenían que hacerlo con moderación,

Y ese evento, fue conocido como la fiesta pagana, ya que fue un completo desastre, pero ese calificativo le quedaba corto, mejor dicho, por que fue un completo caos y el trauma a mas de uno no se le iba a quitar tan fácil.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí esta, esta historia que nació de una de mis canciones favoritas de Mago de oz.**

 **Pero bueno, ustedes juzguen que tal salio.**

 **Bye y cuídense.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**


End file.
